The other half of death
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: FMAxoverHP Ed goes to protect hogwarts, but he finds out that he's the other half to Voldemort the dark lord. What now R&R. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Edward watched the scenery outside the train fly past him. Alphonse wasn't with him on this mission and he was going to somewhere that he didn't believe in. The compartment of the train he was seated in was cozy and made him tired. "hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry huh, pfft what a stupid name." Edward was given the mission to guard the school at all costs. "I think Mustang's trying to kill me." Ed said to himself. The ride was long and a few times people had requested to sit with him and the teacher in the compartment with him, but the teacher waved them off and said that this was a teacher's department. Some of the girls that asked looked at Ed and when he waved at them the ran away giggling.

When Ed reached the school he was escorted to some carriges and taken to the head building where he was given permission to venture around at his own free will. Ed had done when he arrived looking around in every crevice and staring with intrest at all the pictures. When Ed came to two huge wooden doors he pushed them open and was met staring eye's and confused expressions. "Ah the boy has showed his face." Said the man at the front. "Children this is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is a legend in his world and he is here to help protect the school this year." Edward had to nod at this for this is what he had been assigned to do. As Edward walked up to the head table students looked at him and afew girls giggled. "Edward will you show us some of your alchemy." Ed nodded dumbly as the headmaster handed him a block of metal. Ed raised a skeptical eyebrow at the random block of metal, but didn't question it and placed it on the ground. He clapped his hands and placed them on the metal. Blue electricity surrounded the block of metal and turned it into a metal rose. Ed walked down to a random girl and handed her the flower. "Here." He said simply before turning and taking his place in the seat next to the man he was with on the train.

"Let the feast begin." The Headmaster said and after the words were spoken food appeared on the plates and students dug in.

Ed dug in straight away, but was interrupted by the man next to him tapping him violently on the shoulder.

"Look at all the women starring at you." The man said. "Not even I get that much attention." Ed snorted and continued eating. "Aren't you even going to wave?"

"No" Ed said still chewing on the meat of the chicken infront of him.

"Why not?"

"Because there is no need to I've acknowledged they're there by looking at them that is all the acknowledgement they need." Ed continued chewing.

"You must still acknowledge their beauty." The man said.

"Why don't you if you're that exited about it. Oh wait I forgot you're older than them so doing that would make you a pedophile or even worse would give you a bad reputation." Edward said sarcastically slapping a hand to his cheek.

"Why you..." The man snarled raising his fork. He brought it down upon Ed who merely stuck his right arm up. The clang of metal against metal echoed through the hall and everybody turned to the two. Ed was still stuffing his face, but the man who had thrust a fork into his arm was staring in horror.

"Did you really..." Ed began wiping his mouth satisfied with the amount of food he had consumed. "Think you could hurt me with a fork." Ed said pulling the fork out of his arm. "Fool!" He yelled "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with!" The hall was silent. Ed acknowledged this and turned to the crowd. "I'm sorry children this man was just telling me the attention I was recieving was amazing. To those who looked at me thankyou it's nice to be noticed," Ed looked to his food and smiled sweetly. "Now please let us continue with this lovely feast, to have all this food go to waste would be horrible." Everyone shrugged and turned back to their food. Ed continued eating and was continuously looked at by curious girls.

Edward sat in the room given to him by the school and polished his automail limbs. After he finished the boy oppened his door and decided to go exploring. His hair hung out of its usual plait and hung around his shoulders, he wasn't wearing his jacket and instead he wore just his over top and tank top underneath. As he walked through the halls Edward heard a few of the paintings talking so he decided to join in on the conversation. "Did you hear Lord Voldemort is Back." Said the first painting.

"Who's Lord Voldemort..." As Ed uttered the name his eye's turned pale the colour almost completely draining from them and the pupils entirely gone. He slightly lifted off the ground and his mouth oppened as if he was going to scream, but no sound came out. The photo's watched him in horror.

"Lord Voldemort's death this boy is, when he utter's the name of his other half the subconscious will summon the dark lord hurry tell Dumbledoor." One of the painting's said hurriedly almost yelling at the other painting's. Ed didn't hear that, infact he couldn't hear anything voices rushed through his head, people screaming, yelling at him to stop killing and torturing them. Images flashed and he was blinded from the world outside. "Edward..." He couldn't even hear the cry of his own mother. '_Wait mo-ther_' Ed blinked, but the vision still lingered in his mind it was the day he tried to bring his mother back, but it was different, '_where's Al_' Ed thought. That voice he had heard was not his mother's, but now he saw the mangled form of his 'Mother' on the floor in his memory, that wasn't his mother that was Al. "_See this is what you've done to him this is what he feels like, he feels so out of place. Nobody looks at him like they do you, no girl giggles at him, they instead run and hide. You've made him like this. You must want to die._" A voice said.

"No." Ed whispered though no sound came out of his mouth.

"_No? You fool he hates you even if he say's he doesn't, even if he say's he's okay, you know he's not, you know he's lying to make you feel better and that make's you want to scream._"

"I-I guess."

"_See you want to die, if you hand your body over to me I'll put you out of your missery._" The voice was pursistent.

A hand appeared in Ed's mind. "_Take the hand and I'll make you leave that body to find a new life._" But before Ed could take the hand (Which he wouldn't anyway, but it make's the story more interesting) he fell into unconsciousness.

**A:N/ Don't worry almost everything will be explained next chappie. But know I'll explain the voice that Ed thinks is his mother's. It's actually Dumbledoors. I'll explain more about the voldemorts death thing next chapter. Also I was thinking of having Envy in the net chapter. I love the EnvyxEd pairing so I need permission to do it or the story will go way out of control and considering I'm so obsessed I'll probably do the pairing anyway, that's what I get for being all squiggly in the head. Anyway see ya next time.**

**imhappinessinabottle**


	2. Chapter 2

Envy sat on the bed in his room looking out the window. So many people had come to see him that day, asking if he was alright. Of course he wasn't he was thinking of the fullmetal pipsqueak, that meant something was wrong with him. Lust said that he was starting to have feelings for the boy, but he couldn't Envy hated the stupid kid with a passion, didn't he.

"AAUURRGGHH!" Envy wailed. He stood up holding his head trying to contemplate what to do. Then the thought struck, the very dirty thought, the thought that would only cross a slut's mind, he would go see the stupid chibified alchemist and ask him, in the worst way possible...

When Envy reached the headquarters he went straight around to the chibi's little house thing. The sin snuck through the window of the alchemist's room (yes he knew where it was because he had been spying a few day's pryer to this) and looked around. No Chibi "Hmmph" pouted Envy "Stupid Chibi." So instead of just standing where he was Envy walked out into the living room and looked around. "Hey trash can." He called out to the Chibi's brother who was washing dishes.

"Huh." The walking tin man turned to look at who had insulted him and once he saw Envy he stood in the most defensive pose possible. Envy snorted.

"Look I'm not here to fight, just to find Edo-kun, I need to ask him something." He said as casually as possible, which was rather mallicious for this particular sin.

"But, He's on a mission and he probably wouldn't want to see you." Al said lowering his guard.

"A mission, eh. Thanks trash can." Envy said waving to Al who's face dropped, if that's even possible for a suit of armor, to a sad, painful glare.

Envy jumped out of the window and onto the grass. Transforming into a lady he rushed to the head quarter's main building in search of answers.

"Hey you!" Envy cried out forgetting he was a woman. "I need the files on Edward Elric The Fullmetal Pipsqueak, and I need 'em NOW." The lady at the front counter jumped, but after a few seconds of processing what Envy had just said she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Envy asked tilting his new body's head to the side.

"Oh, it's just that Mr Fullmetal will skin you alive if he hears you called him The Fullmetal Pipsqueak." The lady giggled again.

"I'm sure he would." Envy said finally.

"Why do you need the file's?" Asked the lady snapping Envy out of his perverted dreams.

"Oh, um, don't worry just direct me to Mr Flamer and I'll be gone." He said rather flustered by his random fantasy.

"Up there ma'am." The lady said.

"Hey I'm a-" Envy stopped dead in his tracks as he remembered the body he was in. "Umm, never mind, bye." He said waving to the lady and walking up the corridor to Mustangs office.

"Hey Mustang I need a favor." Envy said bursting through the door. Again forgetting who he was disguised as.

"What is it Hawkeye? I thought I told you to go get me-Oh you're not Hawkeye." He said eyeing the woman up and down and stopping around the chest area.

"HEY!" Envy cried running up to Mustang and punching him right in the face. "Those are for other eye's only." He said pouting.

"Oh damn, anyway what did you want miss, I mean you don't just come in here and punch me across the face and then leave, for no good reason." Mustang said rubbing his sore nose.

"Fullmetal Pipsqueak, where is he?" Envy asked watching the colnels face change.

"Oh, so he's finally got himself a woman?" Mustang asked, not rubbing his nose anymore, but instead getting yellow sparkles around his head.

"No, I just have something to ask him is all." Envy answered flushing a little, not from embarresment, but anger. _Stop calling me a-Oh right the disquise._ Emediatly Envy stopped flushing and turned back to Mustang who was looking through some files.

"He's on a mission right now, but I can tell you where he is." Envy sighed and then processed what Mustang had just said.

"Well hurry up!" He cried throwing his hands in the air.

"He went to a school to guard it for the year." Mustang said not looking up from his file.

"Well, what school did he go to?" Envy asked getting impatient.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Mustang said now looking up at the woman who snorted out a laugh, but held it back.

"Umm okay and howha, I mean how do I get to thishaha, school?" Envy asked.

"You have to go by train." Mustang answered going back to his file.

"Damn okay well give me the name of the train and the station it'll be departing from and I'll be off." Envy said handing the Colnel a piece of paper and watching him write down some notes.

"I'll call the headmaster and ask him to open the barrier." He said handing Envy back the note.

"Okalidokely." Envy said waving as he walked out of the office and back down the hall. He read the piece of paper and sinckered again. _Platform 9 3/4 what the hell?_ He asked himself, but continued to the train station anyway.

Envy stayed in his lady form figuiring it might be easier that way. When he reached the platform he looked around for the platform sign, but none came into view. Then a man came up to him and asked "Are you the lady looking for platform 9 and 3/4?" To which Envy answered cautiously to by saying yes. The man lead him over to the wall that said nine and ten on it and ran through the wall after grabbing Envy's hand. Envy felt a tingly feeling as they passed through the wall and when they appeared on the other side they were met with a train that was picking up only a few children. Envy didn't pay any attention to it and instead climbed on the train. _I'm coming O'Chibi._ He thought and nestled down for a long trip.

-BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreakilyBreakBreakBreak-

Edward oppened his eye's slowly, but furriously closed them again when he was met with the glow of the light. After a few seconds of adjusting to the rooms lighting he slowly blinked and fully opened his eye's agin. When he did he was met with silence and no-one else in the room. "Well this is a start." He mumbled sitting up and looking around.

"AAhh you have awakened." Someone in the corner said. Ed jumped and looked to the man, when he realised it was Dumbledoor he sighed.

"You make it sound like I've been asleep for a hundred years." He said sarcastically.

"Yes well you have been out for almost a day and I was starting to worry when you wouldn't reply to any of the spells." Dumbledoor said standing up and walking over to Ed. "But that is not the point, the point is now, I must tell you what is going on." He said sitting on Ed's bed and looking to the boy. "You see, there was a time when the man-who-must-not-be-named was in power he killed many people. But there was one boy who stopped him. His name was Harry Potter and he goes to this school. Anyway that night He-who-must-not-be-named died, but before he did he passed his power's onto another so that, that person could continue his name, the person he chose, was you." Dumbledoor took a breath and continued. "When you uttered his name you awoke his power, and now that he is alive and kicking, he is going to come after you to take his power back. Also you might get a bit woozy around Harry Potter so be careful." Dumbledoor finished and walked out of the room. "Oh and there is someone to see you." With that Dumbledoor was gone and in stepped...Envy. Ed gasped and stood up, all too quickly mind you, and he was quickly planted back on the bed.

"Hey Chibi, nice to see you're so exited to see me." Envy chimed.

"No Envy I'm not, I'm just not that well right now." Ed snarled. After he said that the sin's face softened.

"Oh no that's okay Chibi, I'm just here to ask a question." Envy said placing himself carefully on the bed next to Ed. Ed didn't like it so he lunged at Envy and grabbed him by the hands, pinning them above his head and straddling his waist.

"What did you really want Envy?" He spat. Envy smirked, but then the motion Ed made caught up with him and his expression changed to pain and he fell forward loosening his grip. Envy just let Ed fall ontop of him and started stroking his hair.

"Just what I said Chibi, I came to ask you something." Envy purred into Ed's ear.

Ed gasped and said. "And what was that?"

"What did you do to me?" Envy snickered inwardly at Edwards gasp.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked quizzically.

"I have strange feelings toward you Chibi, and they're not hate. I keep thinking about you and have strange fantasies." Envy cooed into Ed's ear.

Ed gasped again. "Liar." He said simply.

"What do you mean Chibi?" Envy asked now curious.

"You're only saying that to give me a false sense of security." Ed answered trying to push himself off Envy.

"No Chibi it's true. I can't say I hate you, now without regretting it and, I want to know what it means please tell me." Envy purred pulling Ed back down.

"Well." Ed said gasping as he was pulled back down with force. "If I believed you, I'd say that you had a crush on me, but considering I don't believe you, you can go home now." He said trying to pry himself off the sin again.

"What's a crush?" Envy asked pulling Ed back down.

Ed snarled, but didn't bother to try and pull away again. "It's when you like someone, but you don't think they like you, and you can't stop thinking about them and start having wierd dreams about em, explains all your symptoms, now please let me go."

"Oh then I guess Chibi, I got's a crush on you." Envy said not letting go and instead pushing just Ed's face up to meet his. "And it's not a lie." He said pulling the alchemist's face in so that their lips met in a kiss.

Ed's eye's widened and his brain shut down so he just melted into the kiss with confusion. When Envy pulled away Ed's brain cryed for more, but he couldn't get anymore because Envy slid out from under him and smirked.

"Liked it hey Chibi, well I'll come back for more next time so be prepared." And with that the sin fled. Ed sighed and collapsed back into the bed feeling the warmth from the place where Envy had been lying.

"This is going to be a strange year." He said falling back asleep without another word.

**A:N/ So Hope you liked it. Most of the reviews, infact almost all of em said EnvyxEd pairings so I did Edvy. Hope you liked it. It took me long time to write so Like it damn you Like it, if you don't then ne. Oh my god ne, guess what I love that word, but I haven't had chance to use it yet so to make up for it the next line will be filled with Ne's okay, Okay so here's a line of Ne's for's ya**

**nenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenenene There we have it many ne's, and no spaces either so it really is a whole line hahaha. Anyway till next time...**

**Imhappinessinabottle**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched the teachers walk around the school in a fluster. His scar was killing him. Not literally of course, but it was hurting, ever since a couple of nights ago. After the banquet he and the others had gone back to their dorms, but a little while after that Harry's scar was hurting so badly it started to bleed. Then there was a commotion about that new guy, Edward Elric, and now no-one knew what had happened to him. He wasn't at the feasts lately, though he had only been here a few days, after recovering he probably wanted to look around. After sitting himself down at the banquet table of Gryffindor with his friends he started looking around at the others seated for the big feast at the end of the day. After inspecting everyone that he didn't know Harry looked to the teacher's table. There he saw that for once the boy Edward Elric was at the table. Though he soon regreted looking at him and bent over holding his scar.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just abit sore still from the other night you know." Harry answered. Ron gave him a nod as the feast started. Dumbledoor gave his usual 'Enjoy the Food' Comment, but what he said next startled everyone.

"For now the school has been placed under complete protection due to recent events and more of the military that Edward came from will be coming here, to...Help." Dumbledoor looked at Ed who seemed to be thinking of other things and had glazed eye's.

"So, he-who-must-not-be-named IS back?" Asked a boy with bleached hair. Edward snapped out of his daydream and looked at the boy. "So this boy just falls SHORT of the requirements to take him down." That's it Ed was done, he was trying to hold back his anger, oh he was trying hard, but this prick crossed the line. The man next to Ed looked at him sensing anger rising in the boy and stepped away slowly, that made the bleach headed boy's eye's widen.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULDN'T EVEN MEASURE UP TO THE SIZE OF THE DOT ON THE LETTER I?" Ed yelled his eye's now burning with anger.

"Hey I didn't say that you did." The boy with bleached hair smirked.

"OOHH You've just made a powerful enemy my friend, a very powerful enemy." Ed said pouting. Up in the rafters the sin Envy cocked an eyebrow at the pout.

"OOH very seductive Edo." He purred. The magic that was cast on the roof was making him all drowsy.

"Yeah well it's not as bad as the enemy HARRY POTTER made, you can't even say his name without shiverring." The boy with bleached hair said shrugging and turning his attention instead to Harry Potter.

"Why can't anyone say his name? Not saying it is making you fear him more, His name is Voldemort VOLD-E-MORT, it's not that hard-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, his scar started to burn, he fell to the floor in a heap and blood spilled from his scar.

Envy watched in high fascination, his gaze lingered on the boy with the black hair, but when he saw a flash of light and someone yell out Ed's name his gaze emediatly shifted. Several teacher's rushed to the black haired boy called Harry Potter and rushed him out of the hall, but the rest of the teachers stayed with Ed trying to break through the barrier that was shielding them from getting to him. Envy took this as his que to get out of the magic filled roof and down to his Chibi. He backflipped down and ran up to the barrier, ignoring curious onlookers. He looked through the barrier and saw that his Chibi was in trouble. The automail limbs on his body were being torn off and blood was seeping from the gashes being made from swirling magic and debris caught up in it. "CHIBI!" Envy yelled as he threw himself at the barrier, but he was just flung back. "Damn." He muttered looking at his Chibi and wondering what to do. Then he remembered something his master had told him.

'_If you could truly love something Envy you would know that nothing can stand in your way from getting to your loved one or possesion._' Envy nodded and ran straight at the barrier knowing now that nothing could stand in his way. "MOVE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled at the barrier as he punched it as hard as he could. It started to shimmer at the force of the punch, but didn't move. Ed gritted his teeth, but continued to punch harder and harder, not faultering once.

A Few Minute's Earlier with Ed.

I watched in high fascination as the children groaned when the teacher started his speech, but when that prick started dissing my hieght I emidietly started my usual routine, but after that I didn't epect the Harry Potter dude to say anything.

"Why can't anyone say his name? Not saying it is making you fear him more, His name is..." Oh no don't don't say it... "Voldemort VOLD-E-MORT," Oh no he said it...I groaned as memories started flashing in my head and the voice came back, by then everyone had noticed and was in a frenzy.

_'So are you going to take the hand this time or are you going to chicken out again?' _The voice said I snarled.

"I told you I. Don't. Think. Al. Would. Think. Those. THINGS!" The hand recoiled at what I said, but then it came back with that stupid voice that I, oh so hate.

'_Oh but he would. You did those things to him. YOU. It was all your fault, Nothing you endure is as painful as what he does, and you might as well just admit it.'_ The voice was right, I hung my head in defeat, but then I heard a voice.

"CHIBI!" It cried. My eye's were still unfocused, but I forced myself to look at the person who cried my name. It was Envy, he had just tried to get through the barrier, and now he was punching it over and over, his hands are getting cut. _Why though?_ I thought. _I thought he hated me..._ My thoughts turned back to the homunculus who was still trying to break through the barrier, _But I thought he was just toying with me, maybe he-He really does like me._ I fumbled on the thought for a while, but when the voice started to protrude into my thoughts, I decided I had to take action, I was Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, and I wasn't about to let some old faggy man who has the gayest name in history take me over, if Envy wasn't just toying with me then I guess I had something to wake up to, so I pushed as hard as I could, my eye's were still unfocused and I couldn't see him proparly, but that didn't matter "En-vy." I muttered as the barrier shimmered away, the voice cried out and I fainted into Envy's arms. I heard him say my name, but darkness consumed me before I could say anything more. Twice in a week what a record, and just because of a name, damn I'm weak.

**A:N/ So what did ya think, I thought it was good. But then again I am writing it so...**

**Ed: Hey, I'm here becuse she wanted me to be so ummm Hi.**

**Me: Yay Edward. (Throws arms around Edward and holds on for dear life.)**

**Ed: Oh lord please get her off.**

**Me: Well I have to go somewhere so I can't write anymore if I want to post this, but bye.**

**imhappinessinabottle**

**P.S. I don't own Edward or Envy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward opened his eye's and met the gaze of several others. His focus was still blurred, but still he couldn't see Envy. Normally he could make out at least the colour of the Homunculus, but now he wasn't even in the room. Everybody stared with intent as Ed slowly started to regain his eyesight and he took a proper look around. Almost all of the people were from the military, some were from the school. Ed didn't care about that though, he wanted answers from a certain homunculus that had earlier kissed him and told him he had a crush on him. _You're not supposed to tell someone you have a crush on them, it defeats the whole purpose._ Ed thought.

"Where's..." Ed stopped dead, if he asked where the sin was everyone would get suspicious, Ed just had to get them out of the room if he wanted answers, I mean it's not like he wanted anymore than that from the homunculus (Wink Wink Nudge Nudge) "With all you people here it's hard to sleep." Ed managed to choke. He was finding it hard to speak right now. Everyone seemed to let go of a breath they had just been holding and nodded all cheerfully leaving the room with the consent from Edward that he was alright.

"Env-y." Ed sat up coughing hard, he held his hand over his mouth and pulled it away when he thought it was safe, only to see that there was blood there, on his hand.

"Chibi, you should lay down, you're sick." An almost worried voice came from beside Ed and he emediatly recognised it as Envy's. Ed turned around to face Envy and smiled inwardly as he breathed a sigh of relief, but soon he was hunched over again coughing. Envy rubbed his back cooing him, hoping to calm down the teen. "I was worried Chibi, you aren' t yourself anymore, ne(HaHa got to make him say ne)" Edward nodded at this and started coughing again.

"To tell you the truth En-" Ed started coughing again, but forced himself to stop and continued. "Vy I am apparently the power of that man Harry mentioned, and if you say his name infront of me, he comes to claim my body." Edward broke into another coughing fit.

Envy looked at the chibi alchemist coughing blood up all over the place. "Chibi you should really rest." When Ed shook his head Envy got mad. "You're sick you should-"

"Envy, why did you try to help-me?" Ed amnaged to finish his sentence before he broke into another coughing fit. Envy raised a skeptical eyebrow at the question pondering on what to say.

"I already told you Chibi, I gots a crush on you." The sin finally answered hearing footsteps echo through the hallways outside. He turned back to Edward who was looking up at him with blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Thank you." He said and before Envy could react the boy had embraced him in a hug. Envy felt the warmth of Ed seap into him and he hugged back unaware of what else to do. He felt Ed tense up he was going to start coughing again, but he managed to hold them back and instead squeezed the sin harder. Envy heard the footsteps getting closer and tried to pull away from Ed.

"Chibi, I gotta go, your friends are coming." Envy stated. Ed nodded and let go of Envy and then started coughing, the coughs ten times harder because he had held them back.

"By-Cough-En-vy." Ed managed to smile, but he started coughing again and Envy was gone just as the door burst open.

"He is still sick ma'am you need to get out." Said the nurse, but the woman with the paper and pen just continued walking. Ed looked at her through his coughing and even though she saw blood she kept walking. He had a bad feeling about this.

"So your the new-" "Don't say his name." Ed managed to stop her before she said the man's name and broke into another coughing fit.

"Please you have to leave him alone he's still recovering." The nurse said again.

Ignoring the nurse the reporter asked Ed question after question. Ed managed to answer some of them truthfully, but coughing prevented him from answering some others.

Envy was up in the banister looking down on the scene. He didn't it like abit. Ed was trying to rest and heal and that stupid lady was stopping him. On the next quetsion Envy froze. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Envy didn't want to know what Ed would say. Would he tell the lady about him or would he chicken out.

"Well not really no, but I am really close to someone right now." Envy saw the face Ed made when he said that, he seemed to be blushing, but he was smiling, _ Was he talking about me or winby._ He thought looking at Ed. The next question was what made Envy snap. "Why are you so weak?" That was it, Envy couldn't handle anymore of her questions. Ed wasn't weak, he knew from experience, and now she saying that he was weak. _I'm sure the power he's up against wouldn't be anything you could ever resist._ Envy thought sourly, but when he turned to Ed the Chibi was, sad.

"I, I'm not really weak, not physically anyway, I, I can fight well, but mentally, my brain is really, well I've done some horrible things and the memories are still fresh in my mind so lot's of things get to me easily-" Envy had, had enough, he jumped down infront of Ed and held his arms out.

"Look I think you've asked enough questions, now leave, Edo. Needs. To. SLEEP!" He roared. The lady looked scared at the sins face, but she smirked and continued.

"Oh are you his girlfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not yet but, I soon will be." Envy stated not really listening to the question (Cause if he had that reporter would be so dead.) and instead turning to Ed who nodded sheepishly "Now LEAVE!" After that the lady fled not wanting to feel Envy's wrath.

"Hey Edo you alri-EDO!" Envy had turned around asking the question, only to see that Ed had started to faint. He caught him mid fall, but the boy was pale and there was a lot of blood on the bed spreads, as well as on his hands. "Edo answer me please." No matter how hard the sin tried he couldn't wake up the alchemist. "NURSE!" He yelled and the nurse emidiately came running in and tending to Edward, calling for more aid. This time Envy stayed put, he wasn't going to leave the side of **his** chibi, not now and not ever, well maybe to go to the toilet and so on, but other then that no way.

**A:N/ Okay so I have a few things to explain. 1. I can't remember the name of that annoying reporter on Harry Potter. 2. I deliberately spelt Winry wrong, because I hate her, and so does Envy (In this anyway.) 3. I'm sorry to all those I insulted by saying Envy's a girl, (Bows) So sorry.**

**Envy: Hey you know it is for the frame of the story so cut her some slack.**

**Me: You aren't gonna kill me?**

**Envy: Nope love ya too much to do that.**

**Ed: Hey**

**Me: Oh it's okay Ed I love you both. (Hugs both Ed and Envy)**

**Envy: Two timer**

**Me: Hey , I never said that I was- Oh don't worry, stupid Homunculi with no stupid brain.**

**Envy: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing (Backs away nervously) Oh and bye Please Review:()**

**Ed: Yeah Review.**

**Envy: Please note imhappinessinabottle does not own either me or Edward.**

**Me: Unfortunately**

**imhappinessinabottle**


	5. Chapter 5

Mustang watched as the alchemist he had trained slept peacefully, well almost. They were told that Ed fainted from blood loss, and the one to call her was a homunculus, well that's the bit Roy had found out, and the homunculus was Ed's soon to be 'girlfriend'. All of this did not impress Roy, but the homuculus, Envy, had said that he was going to stay by Ed no matter how much pain he endured. That told Roy that he was telling the truth. Children passed by asking about Ed and those who didn't peeked anyway. Roy decided to observe Envy. It was boring, all the homunculus seemed to do was stare at Ed, but when he turned away from the alchemist blushing a nice shade of pink, Roy took some interest. Envy used the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom to get away from the sleeping blonde. Roy followed and stood outside the bathroom. When Envy came out he took that as his chance to ask him questions.

"So why the sudden urge to go to the toilet? As far as I recall, homunculus have no need to go to the toilet." He mused scaring the homunculus.

"Are you kidding, I drank Ed's milk. He's right you know it does taste like cow piss." The sin looked to Roy as they started walking down the hall.

"Oh, so why did you blush." Roy looked at Envy who turned away blushing again.

"N-no reason." Envy stuttered. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on I'm practically Ed's Father, you **have** to tell me." At that Envy flinched and looked at the ground.

"At least you're better then that other bastard." The sin stated, still not answering the colonels question, which was really ticking him off.

"Just tell me the answer to the frickin' question." The lieutenant blurted out.

"Oh, so the Colonel is getting frustrated, well then Mr Flamer, what goes on in my mind is none of your business." Envy stated not looking at Mustang and instead walking a little faster as they neared the hospital wing.

"Was it something to do with undressing him?" The colonel said getting Envy's attention. Envy turned on one heel and glared coldly at the Flamer with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

"N-No." He said leaning forward with his hands on his hips.

"Looks like I've hit the nail on the head." Mustang smirked.

"Oh get over it." Envy rolled his eyes and turned around and continued walking. "It's not like he's yours anyway. He's **mine**." Roy recoiled at what Envy had said, but smirked and walked after Envy.

Ed woke up shortly after Envy left and was looking through his drawer. "Where the hell is it?" He asked himself. All his belongings had been placed in here, the nurse had told him that a few minutes ago. When Ed had found what he wanted he turned around and looked at his finding. The red ribbon wasn't his favourite possession, but he thought with alchemy he could make it into a lackey band. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ribbon, in a matter of seconds he had a perfect lackey band and was replating his hair. He had realised when he woke up that his hair was big mess, and was down, he must've looked truly beautiful (Sarcasm alert). Not long after lying down Ed sat up and looked at the bedding. It was clean, "I'm not too clean though." He said and stood up. After asking the nurse where the showers were, Ed was happily taking a shower, after many attempts to turn the water on and failing miserably due to the fact that metal on metal doesn't exactly work.

Envy walked into the ward and looked around. Ed was nowhere to be seen. Envy panicked, but then he saw the draw slightly slid open and ran to the nurse, "Hey Pomfrey, where's my Edward?" He demanded.

"Oh, umm he went to have a shower a few minutes ago, he should be out soon." The nurse said looking through some files. Envy sighed a sigh of relief and sat on the chair in the room. "You can go see him if you like, I mean technically he is yours." The nurse said smirking at Envy. The sin took that as a challenge and stood up.

"Oky doke." He said walking to the shower room. Which he was instinctively walking to. (He could hear the shower.)

"Edward..." The sin said walking through the door and into the bathroom. He heard coughing coming from the end shower and ran up to it. Ed was hunched over in the shower coughing out a huge amount of blood. "CHIBI!" He cried. Ed looked up; his hair hung out of its braid and splayed out over his shoulder. "En-vy." He choked out before coughing again. "I-I heard his name." The alchemist said blood running down the plughole. "B,but this time it's different, he's not trying to claim my body, he's trying to-" Before Ed could finish he broke into another coughing fit and Envy knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Edo..." The sin whispered bending down and rubbing the boy on the back. Envy was expecting the boy to push him away, but instead Ed wrapped his arms around Envy and coughed. At first the sin was surprised, but he soon hugged the boy back and watched the blood fall from his clothes into the drain.

Harry walked to the shower rooms prepared to take a shower. The nurse told him that Edward was in there with his girlfriend and told him to be careful. Harry took that warning as a very serious one and walked into the shower room cautiously. He saw Edward's clothes, but he didn't see his girlfriends. Harry thought that the girl was probably gone and walked into the showers with a towel around his waist. When he walked into the main area he saw the back of someone, they had long green hair that was saturated and they looked to be wearing a sports bra and a skort, they were also saturated. Then he saw blood, and Edward. Harry's scar started to burn, but he ignored it. He saw that the blood belonged to Edward as the boy was coughing it out. The girl was hugging Edward fondly and sadly. Harry decided not to interrupt and instead started his own shower, but then he heard the blonde alchemist speak up. "He's killing me so that he can gain control of the body." Harry gasped and turned to face the two lovers. He saw to the side was a smirking moaning Murtle who was enjoying the scene immensely. Harry then looked to the door as Malfoy entered. The blonde haired wizard got undressed and walked into the shower room seeing the same scene Harry was gaping at. The girl shielded any unwanted bits from being exposed, but Edward was still coughing, blood that was more black then it was red.

"What the HELL!" He yelled looking at the pair in front of him. Envy turned and glared. Malfoy didn't loose his gape though, and Harry, Harry cowered in fear. "If you're going to molest your boyfriend do it somewhere else!" Malfoy screamed turning.

"Pfft, for a wizard I thought you'd be smarter than that, I'm not molesting him, I'm hugging him, my poor Edward is dying." The sin looked back at Ed and made a sad face. "Hey go get Madam Pomfrey." Harry spoke up for the first time and looked at Envy. "Why me?" The sin whined.

"Because you're the only one dressed." Malfoy stated pointing to the towels. Ed's was red with blood that was washing away.

"Right." Envy got up and with unnatural speed ran to the hospital ward, soon returning with madam Pomfrey at his side. She immediately tended to Edward and cast a spell on him.

"I managed to stop the curse before it got to bad, but if he has another encounter with You-know-who, it might be his last." The nurse said standing up and casting a spell to wash away the blood. Envy nodded and ran to the side of Edward who was just regaining consciousness. "Thank you." The sin said Madame Pomfrey nodded and walked out of the room. "Edward, I-I want you to promise me something." Envy said as Edward was just waking up.

"Ow not so loud." The boy muttered.

"Sorry," The homunculus apologized and whispered instead. "Edo, I want you to promi-"

"I know I heard you, okay what do you want me to promise you?" Ed asked looking at Envy straight in the eyes.

"Promise me you won't die, until I do." Envy's eye's blazed with a fire of hope now.

"Okay." Ed nodded and stood up. "Promise." He said and patted Envy's wet hair before walking out, getting dressed and leaving.

**A:N/ Sorry it's short, but I gotta go to bed.**

**Ed: Yay.**

**Envy: What?**

**Me: I gave him coffee.**

**Envy: Oh crap.**

**Me: What is that bad?**

**Envy: Very...**

**Me: ohwell (Edward in background has found my chainsaw and is now chopping things up) Hey I need that!**

**Envy: Hey guess what.**

**Me What?**

**Envy: ED'S GONNA KILL US!**

**Me: AURGH**

**Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Me: I do not own Edward, Envy or Harry Potter.**

**Envy: If she did, it would be like this all the time.**

**Winry: Edward don't get to reckless with that-(Ed chops her head off.)**

**Ed, Envy & Me: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY**

**imhappinessinabottle**


	6. Chapter 6

Edward had recovered quickly and was now watching a game of quiddich (SP?). After getting back from the showers he was given a medicine bottle that would help to stop the coughing coming so violently. Envy was standing next to him with a confused stare plastered on his face. Ed chuckled.

"Oi, Chibi, what are you laughing at?" Envy asked glaring now at the alchemist. Ed laughed nervously.

"You just looked a bit confused." He chuckled a bit more. Envy stood a little more confused for a minute blinking several times.

"Hey Chibi..." He said finally. Ed turned to him, a scared look on his face.

"yeeah..." Ed asked cautiously.

"Take this." Envy cried whacking Ed upside the head. Ed yelped and grabbed the back of his head, cursing Envy under his breath.

"What was that for!" He yelled standing up.

"For laughing at me." Envy said blandly turning back to the game. Ed muttered something unintelligible and went back to watching the game.

"I-I'm going for a walk." Ed said in the middle of the game. Envy turned to see Ed walking off and followed. "Y-you don't have to come." The alchemist said Envy smirked and followed as Ed continued to walk. Ed twitched visibly and turned around. "You, ack just forget it." He said turning back around and stomping down the stairs. Envy laughed and followed.

When the game ended Harry walked toward the bathroom when he heard yelling. "Don't!" '_Hey that sounded like Edward Elric..._' The wizard thought at the sound of the voice.

"But Edo, you deserve it." '_And_' Harry mused, '_that sounded like his lover._' "You stupid palm tree get away from me! No don't you...Agghhh" Harry ran around the corner to see Edward curled up on the floor laughing his head off as his lover tickled him. "Stop...It...Envy." He heard the alchemist gasp. Envy looked up feeling another set of eye's looking at them. Harry laughed nervously as Envy stopped tickling Edward and walked up to him. Ed gasped for air and looked up at the scene. "Sorry just passing by..." Harry said quickly turning to run, but he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "What did you hear, and see." He heard Envy say.

"N-Nothing." Harry said looking at the sin. Envy glared at him for a few seconds and drew up his hand. Before he could strike however he was swiftly spun around and kissed by Edward. Harry recoiled in shock, but when he saw Ed wink and put up a thumb he nodded and ran away scarred for life. Ed smiled into the kiss and pulled away. He quickly hugged Envy while he was still in shock and ran away. Envy blinked a couple of times as he watched Ed's retreating figure. Finally he regained his state of mind and scowled. "Hey Chibi that was mean (Good) But mean!" He yelled running after the teen.

Harry ran down the hallway and back to the dorms, but before he could he heard someone talking in the transfiguration classes about Edward. "I tell you the boy will kill us all if he is not destroyed." That voice sounded like Dumbledoors. "I know sir, but Edward is a strong boy, and he still has a brother, childhood friend and lover to look after. He wouldn't just kill people knowing that they would be there to judge him." The voice that spoke then sounded foreign, but Harry didn't know. "Haven't you noticed Mustang, the boy has started to become fidgety and he is becoming more mischievous. A few students have said just to taunt them he would make mirrors in the hallways so that they ran into them." Dumbledoor said. Harry gasped. He didn't listen to the rest of the conversation and instead started to run to the dorms. "Magical Bears." Harry said quickly, the picture registered the password and opened. Harry ran in and looked around for Ron and Hermione, when he spotted them he ran over to them and sat down. They looked at him quizzically and shrugged.

"What happened Mate?" Asked Ron looking back to his workbook.

"You really want to know?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Ron's sudden interest in his life.

"Well you ran in here panting, just thought it was something either exiting or disturbing." Ron answered shrugging continuing to read his book. Harry took a breath and then started his explanation of what had happened.

"Well I was walking back to the dorms, when I heard yelling, I saw it was Edward and his lover." At the word lover Hermione and Ron looked up in interest and Harry continued sighing at their childish behavior. "Edward was telling Envy to not tickle him, but Envy didn't oblige and instead started tickling him. When the palm tree head sensed me watching, she came up about to punch me, and then Edward turned her around and kissed her right in front of me. It was a distraction so I could get away, but, god it was right in front of me and he could have at least been decent and just reasoned with his Lover." Harry concluded looking at his friend's faces. They were both slightly tinted pink at the thought and were holding back laughs. Harry sighed again and told them about the discussion he heard between Dumbledoor and the Mustang guy. Ron and Hermione listened intently and when he finished they nodded.

"Well that doesn't sound much like Dumbledoor I mean not even he would sentence Edward to death just because he was the other half of Voldemort." Hermione said and the other two nodded in agreement. After talking about it for a few more minutes they all started to study.

Edward had finally gotten Envy off his tail. He slowly made his way down the halls, the voice of Voldemort was ringing in his ears and it wouldn't go away. When Edward reached his destination he looked out into the forest. It was so inviting, going in there to find strange animals and find out what they were made up of, but then again the voice was telling him to go there, and he just loved to disobey it. Edward walked slowly out onto the green grass and across the dark fields. When he reached the quiddich field he laid down on the soft damp grass and looked up at the sky. He missed his brother, but he did have Envy and having Envy was better then having nothing. Edward laid there for longer then an hour maybe two, he lost track of the time, but when he heard calls from someone in the castle calling out his name he thought it was best to go inside, but his legs wouldn't obey his command. He just wanted to lie there and stare at the stars. So he didn't move and instead ignored the voice. He remembered all the times he and Al used to do this together, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down his cheek. He was loosing his body to a man who died years ago and his brother didn't even know about it. He looked around at how open the field was when nobody was in it and realised there was somebody sitting in one of the booths. He jumped in surprise and stared at the person. They stood up and started to move down toward him. They were walking down something that was invisible and Ed wanted to turn and run, but he was frozen solid. He managed before the man got to him to let out a cry to his lover, but his mouth was clasped by the mans chilling hand and he was silenced with one word..."Voldemort." Ed fell to the ground as the memories of his other halves sins flooded his mind and overflowed him. Memories of his own sinful past filled his mind and he screamed. Why, why had he come out to this place that was so remote, why hadn't he called out to the person at the castle, why didn't he turn and run when he had the chance? All of those questions flooded his mind and a lone tear fell down his cheek and onto the grass. "I'm sorry, En-vy," He muttered as the man ran from the field and he was surrounded by the barrier again.

Envy had heard what he thought was Ed's scream from the front gates as he turned to go back inside and search for his Chibi, so he decided to go and check it out. Envy looked into the dark forest and shook his head. '_Ed wouldn't go in there_' the sin thought and trudged on through the darkness. When he saw a flash of light on the quiddich field his suspicions were confirmed and he ran to save his Chibi.

When he reached the field he saw a man retreating from Edward and the young Alchemist fall to the ground. He saw the Chibi's lips move as he ran toward him. Envy's eye's stung as water stated to fall down his face, but he ignored it and continued.

Edward saw movement and turned to see Envy running toward him. Envy noticed this and yelled to him. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DIE WITHOUT ME SO DAMNIT CHIBI, PLEEEAASSEE!" Envy's tears flowed more fluently now as he started to get closer. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE" He pointed to Ed and managed to reach the blonde alchemist before the barrier could properly seal itself. He shattered it and held the blonde alchemist close stroking his hair. Edward fell into unconsciousness in Envy's arms. '_I'm so weak._'

**A:N/ Oh my lord I'm finished...**

**Ed: YaY**

**Envy: Umm...Hey aren't you Mrs. Elric now?**

**Me Oh yeah, guess what ya'll I'm married to Ed YAY.**

**Ed: (Sweat drops...)Yay...**

**Me: What do mean yay. YAY we are married be happy damn you!**

**Ed: Okay Okay I'm happy, see as happy as a pea in a pod.**

**Me: Ha you called yourself a pea.**

**Ed: What, No I-Oh crap. Hey you brought this upon me now I must...Umm how do you torture someone.**

**Envy: Don't kiss or hug her for a month.**

**Ed: Yeah, I won't kiss or hug you for a month.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Envy: They're going to have issues later on.**

**Me: I do not own Edward, Envy or Harry Potter, but I am really married to Edward, I had the ceremony a few day's ago. By the way I'm only 13. I love being my age. Any way BYE!**

**Ed: BYE!**

**Envy: BYE!**

**imhappinessinabottle**

**Happiness is coming your way**


	7. Chapter 7

This time Ed didn't wake up in the hospital wing, he awoke in his room. He turned on his side to see Envy lying there, like right next to him asleep. He blushed a little and then lay back down. "Chibi?" He heard a voice question as his eyes closed.

"Yeah." He said in a small voice. Envy wrapped an arm Ed's waist and pulled him closer. Ed blushed again, but soon fell asleep. This year was turning out to be very strange, very strange.

"Brother?" Al said as he walked in to see Ed asleep with Envy by his side. Ed woke up almost immediately and looked at Al.

"Umm...Al hi." He said looking a little nervous.

"Mustang said that you had a lover now I'm happy for you, but Winry seems a little off right now. Umm She came to do some repairing on your Arm and Leg if you needed it." AL said smiling, (As much as a suit of Armor could smile). Envy started to move next to Ed and pulled the Chibi closer to him.

"Hey Envyyy, time to wake up." Ed whispered to the homunculus.

"But Chibi I'm tired..." Envy murmured cracking an eyelid open. Ed sighed and looked Envy dead in the eye.

"I didn't know that homunculus sleep." He stated as Envy cracked another eye open calculating what he had just said.

"I guess Chibi, but I'm tired and as long as I'm with you I'll force myself to sleep." Ed blushed at that, but realised Al was in the room.

"There's people here Envy." He said. That got Envy up. The sin sat up and looked at the trashcan that was watching. Al tilted his head to the side and waved to Envy.

"Yo" Envy said groggily and waved wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"EDWARD ELRIC, DID YOU BREAK MY AUTOMAIL? AGAIN!" Ed braced himself for the wrench's impact, but it never came. He opened an eye and saw a partially gloved hand holding the deadly wrench and a shocked Al and Winry.

"Stupid girl trying to hurt Edward when he's still healing!" Envy said wrapping his arms around Ed's small waist and nuzzling his neck. Ed blushed again, but by that time Winry and Al had composed themselves and were staring at the scene.

"Umm...No I, I didn't break the automail, Envy could you stop that, at least wait till they're gone." Ed looked down at the mattered mess of emerald and watched as it settled. He turned back to Winry and Al and continued. "I'm just having a few issues right now." Ed said. With that said they got into discussions about what had happened while the other was away. Envy just sat and listened, he felt rather out of place. After an hour of stories there was a knock on the door and a man entered. He looked at Edward and asked him to come alone to the banquet hall. Edward did as requested and walked alone to the hall.

Envy followed the Chibi alchemist in the shadows and watched as he entered the banquet room. Envy stayed out side waiting for Ed to come out. It was a long time before the hall doors opened and Children came flooding out talking about one thing or another. A few had caught the conversation between Edward and Dumbledore, but Envy didn't hear anything they had to say. When all the children cleared out Envy walked in. He looked up to the front table and saw Ed and Dumbledore talking. Ed had his head lowered and his bangs shielded his face from any unwanted eyes. He nodded and walked down the hall head still bowed. He walked into Envy and the sin wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, pulling his body closer to his own. Edward then did something unexpected and wrapped both arms around the non-clad torso and began crying his sorry little eyes out. Envy glared at the head Man and walked down the hallway toward Ed's room.

"Don't get to attached to him." The Head master yelled after Envy. The sin snorted in response and continued walking.

Harry and Ron saw Edward Elric and Envy walk out of the Great Hall and decided to approach.

"Hey." Ron said, but Harry cut him off. Envy turned to face them with Edward clinging onto his side. It was then that Ron realised Ed was crying. Envy glared at them, but his gaze softened as Ed waved.

"Hey." The sin said. Ed buried his head back into Envy's chest and continued to cry.

"Um...What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Damned if I know." Envy said looking down at Ed. Ron stepped forward and patted Ed on the back. At that Envy seemed to stiffen as if preventing himself from killing the child. Ed turned at the sudden contact and smiled. His tears vanished from view and he put on a boyish smile. Though it was fake.

"The-They've sentenced me to d-d-" Ed couldn't continue his sentence, but he forced the word out and somehow managed to yell it. "DEATH!" He cried and sank down to his knees. Envy's eye's widened in realization and Ron and Harry took a step back, their eye's widening as well.

"E-even though the-y know that i-if I d-die, **He'll **t-take my Body!" Ed managed to splutter. He was doing well to keep his tears in and the three boys's realized this. Envy bent down and patted Ed on the back. The people around them had stopped moving when Ed had yelled out the word death and were now staring curiously at him. Envy noticed this and pulled Ed up by the arm.

"C'mon, let's go back to your room." Ed nodded and allowed Envy to drag him away. Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. They ran toward Dumbledore's office.

"Head Master, Why?" They heard McGonagall say.

"Because the boy is dangerous." Dumbledore answered.

"But you know that if he dies then Voldemort will just take his body, and he's not even from around here. You can't sentence someone that doesn't belong here to death." Harry and Ron burst through at that moment and started to talk.

"You can't do it Sir, Edward is in so much pain right now. He has to break this to his family now and you can't just sentence someone to death because he poses a threat against you. That doesn't solve the problem it makes it worse." Harry said Ron nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Potter, you think I'm doing this for the sake of the school and this world. Oh you are so wrong. I am doing it for the dark Lord. That man in the stadium was me. I want the Dark Lord to rise back up to his original power, but that lover of Edwards is getting in the way." Harry recoiled at what Dumbledore had said and saw the face of his favored Head Master darken. McGonagall ran past Dumbledore and scooped up the two boys' before the demented man could touch them, and ran out of the room.

"I think we should all stay clear of him for a while." She said putting the boy's down and scurrying away. Harry and Ron ran back to the dorms and told Hermione what they had heard.

**A:N/ I know that was short, but hey!**

**Ed: Why are you killing me off?**

**Me: Who said you were going to die. Anyway...Someone asked for Dumbledore Evilness, and another person said I was spelling the name wrong so I hopefully corrected it.**

**Envy: We gotta go Now**

**Ed: See Ya**

**Me: BYE**

**imhappinessinabottle**


	8. Chapter 8

Envy walked down the hallway of the school. Edward was still in his room trying to tell Al and Winry. So Envy was bored.

"ENVY!" The sin turned and saw who called his voice. It was Ed and he was happy. Ed ran up and hugged Envy. The homunculus knew that this wasn't Ed, but it was too late, the Ed doppelganger (Sp?) had stabbed him. "Bad mistake." Envy said and dropped to his knees. Pain overwhelmed and then it was replaced by pleasure as the skin knitted itself up.

"I hate pain." The sin said standing up. The Ed stepped back and had a look that said he was about to piss himself. Homunculus or not, when this guy is pissed you run for your life. 'Ed' turned on heel and ran, but Envy stopped him.

"And you know what else..." He mused. He saw the guy shake his head. "I hate the people that cause me pain." With that Envy slammed his fist into the skull of the Ed look alike. The force was enough to send the guy into a coma...But Envy didn't care. After he finished off that guy Envy looked around, there were literally no people around. So Envy ran. Not away, but to Ed's room.

Ed had told them all the news...And now he was just waiting for a reaction. "ED!" Yelled Envy as he burst through the door. "I hurt someone." He panted. Ed shrugged and turned back to Al and Winry.

"Envy, c'mon, lets go out on a walk." He said getting up. Envy nodded and they walked out of the room. When they left tears streamed down Winry's face. Al wrapped an armored arm around her shoulders and let her cry.

"Why?" He heard her mutter. He shook his head and looked out the window. Somehow Ed and Envy had started a game of chasey and were now chasing each other all over the fields laughing and falling over. Al sighed. "I-I don't know Winry." He said watching the happy scene before the bad.

"Edward get back here so I can tag you!" Yelled Envy chasing after the unnaturally fast Edward.

"Not bloody likely." Ed yelled back. Envy glared and sped up. The sin finally caught up with Ed and tapped him, but he tripped and they rolled onto the ground one on top of the other. Ed looked up at the homunculus on top of him.

"I'm sorry." He said. Envy's eye's softened and he lowered himself down a little.

"What for?" He asked.

"F-For making you cry..." Envy's eye's widened at Ed's statement and he sat up.

"Stupid Chibi...If I cry it'll be because I love you." Ed nodded sadly, got up and walked away. Envy followed slowly smiling. Ed walked into the forbidden forest and when Envy saw that he ran after him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the fields after Edward Elric. When they saw him enter the Forbidden forest they gasped. He was heading towards the deathbed. In the center of the Forbidden Forest was where Ed was going to be executed. Harry ran full bolt and saw Ed's 'girlfriend' enter after him. He ran faster and finally caught up with the duo. Ed had his head hung low so his bangs hid any emotion. Envy was rubbing his back in a soothing way. Harry heard the other two run up beside him.

"Harry we should be in class." Hermione whispered. Ed looked up hearing the voice.

"Yes you should." He growled. Envy made an odd noise at the sound of Ed's growl. A cross between a squeak and a yelp. Ed couldn't help but laugh. He dropped to his knees and started laughing his head off. The others stood there dumbfounded. Envy was the first to compose himself, but he didn't do anything to stop Ed from laughing. After all it might just be the last laugh he has.

"You'd never (Laugh) expect a psychotic (Laugh) murderer (snicker) to make that sound..." After saying that sentence Ed stood. His knee's caved in underneath his trembling weight and he fell to the ground again. "Oof" He managed before he started laughing again.

"Oi Chibi..." Envy finally said after he'd had enough. Ed looked up wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Yeah..."

"Shut-up." Envy growled, but that just made Ed laugh more. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Envy's eyes flickered dangerously, but they started to cool when Ed started coughing blood. "Edo you alright?" The green haired teen asked worriedly, bending down to care for his hurt Chibi.

"Y-Yeah." Ed managed between coughs. After a few seconds the coughs subsided and Ed stood ready to tackle death head on. "Let's go..." He said bravely walking deeper into the forest. After a few minutes of walking Ed stopped and turned to the others. "Hey ummm...Envy do you um know where to go?" Everyone fell over anime style and 'gaked'. Ed stared dumbly. "Well I was just walking randomly. I don't actually know where to go."

Harry sighed and walked forward. "Follow me." He said and continued walking.

Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alphonse Elric, Winry and Pinako Rockbell (Don't even ask how she got there...Maybe she flew on a broomstick...) all stood ready to watch Edward Elric die. The only problem was, he wasn't there yet.

"Typical." Winry snorted. "He always makes us wait." Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon enough Ed, Envy, Harry, Hermione and Ron all came out of the tree line.

"Oh so this is the place. Hey this is my death, they should at least make it cheery." Ed scoffed. Envy looked at him and smiled.

"Bye Love." He said Ed blushed and pecked Envy on the cheek. He waved all to happily to the others and walked up to the podium.

"So, umm do I stand here?" Ed asked looking at the bloodstains on the floor. The man there nodded. Ed took his place and waited as they went through the list of things he (or that person) did. "Hey dude. We get it, can you please get on with the execution?" Ed asked stupidly. The guy took out his axe and stabbed into Ed's left arm. Ed yelped in pain and tried to grab his arm and stop the blood, but his right arm was pulled back. He looked over to see them pulling off his arm. He cried out in pain as they disconnected and reconnected the nerves over and over again. They were enjoying torturing him. Ed then noticed from the nerves connecting and disconnecting so much he had started to cough out large amounts of blood. The pain didn't stop at that though. The man with the axe brought it up and sliced his stomach open. Blood trickled down from the open cut and fell to the floor in silent 'plops'. The men smiled. Ed screamed in agony and the people Ed knew and loved cringed with every plea for help he cried out. Winry couldn't take it, she broke down into tears. Pinako and Al comforted her. Roy and Riza cried also, but they only shed a few tears at the pain Full metal was suffering. Envy stood there. His fists clenched, his knuckles were white and his face was streaked with tears. Every cry of pain that Ed let escape his lips Envy wished he could soothe. He wanted so badly to go up there and murder the people hurting Edward, but the flaxen-haired teen had told him not to before they started playing chasey. Envy started to remember the times they had spent together in happiness and not-so happiness. The tears increased and his knuckles blanched, trickles of crimson liquid fell through his fingers and onto the soft dirt.

"PLEASE JUST END IT!" He heard Ed cry. He looked up to see Ed covered in blood. His right arm was detached and his left was cut and bruised. His abdomen, which used to be carved like that of a holy gods was now cut and warped and his legs were in no better shape. The right hung limply and looked to be broken and his left was detached. They were currently prying off the ports his automail was attached too. Envy looked away and instead looked to his Chibi's face It was as munted as the rest of his body, but still held an angelic glow, his hair hung from his braid around his shoulders and his bangs were stuck to the sides of his face by dry tears and drying blood. The facial expression was twisted in agony and fresh tears streaked down the pretty face turning crimson as they fell. "PLEASE STOP!" Envy was still trying to compose himself. The guy with the axe froze after finally pulling off the port and receiving a shrill cry of pain from Ed and looked up. "Fine." He said. He stopped his mate and pulled up Ed's wrist. He cut deeply into it and watched Ed's face contort into an even greater agony and he cried out again. Envy had, had enough. He started to run toward Ed, at least trying to hold his Chibi before he died. But it was to late. Ed looked up and tried to smile, but failed and fell to sleep forever. Envy stopped unable to move. He wanted to run and hold Edward, but he couldn't tears streamed down his face in uncontrollable rivers. Everyone around him drew out their weapons as they prepared to fight the oncoming threat of Voldemort.

"No" Envy tried to yell, but the tears and the clog in his throat prevented it. His eyes were still widened and he was trying to stop the tears. Edward's body was being possessed, the sin knew it. He watched as the body fixed the broken leg and pulled the detached limbs back on. Though it didn't make an attempt to heal any of the other wounds. Envy growled so low that demons in hell would cower in fear, and he leaped. He leapt onto the possessed Edward and grabbed him around the throat.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" He yelled over and over again not stopping even when the others tried to pull him off. His strangling didn't cease and neither did his tears. "GIVE BACK CHIBI!" His rage over powered him and he threw the body away. Before he could get back to it and rip it apart however Winry grabbed him.

"Envy Al has something for you." She said calmly. Envy growled low in his throat again, but he saw what Al was drawing. A human transmutation circle. The sins eye's widened and he smirked. "Please just save Brother." Al pleaded. Envy nodded and stepped into the middle of the circle. Al placed his hands on the side of the circle and prayed to god this would work. The circle glowed and before long Envy disappeared.

Outside the Gate...

Ed looked at the big doors and sighed. He had died, heck he even asked to die.

_So_ a voice said behind Ed. He turned on one heel and faced the guardian.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

_Someone is coming to get you..._ At that Ed paid attention._ He should be coming righhht...Now._ Ed's eye's widened as Envy started to appear just in front of him. When the sin had fully appeared he smirked.

"EDO!" He cried throwing his arms around Ed. After disentangling himself from Ed Envy stood back. "Your body ain't dead yet...C'mon at least get rid of this Voldemort guy for good." Envy smirked. Ed nodded and grabbed Envy's hand. "C'mon." The sin said. The guardian looked at them and sighed. _Whatever._ It said flicking its wrist and disposing the two. They literally flew back to the real world. Ed's hand detached from Envy's as they descended and he entered his own body.

Envy sat bolt upright and looked toward Ed. The body was still dying. Ed's soul was slowly, but surely pushing Voldemort's out of his body.

"Get-out-of-my-body!" Ed cried as the soul finally managed to push the other out. His body was free and now, he could die knowing that he won't be possessed. Envy ran up to Ed and caught him as he started to fall.

"Sorry I couldn't stay alive much longer." Ed said looking up at Envy.

"Oh don't worry Chibi, you will live a lot longer then just a few more seconds." The sin smirked. Ed cocked an eyebrow, but he smiled and slowly faded away into a deep slumber never to awaken again. But before he died he slid open his eye's.

"Al." He said groggily. Al looked over sadly. "If you go with Envy, dad should be there, get Envy to make him trade his life for yours. I mean after all he deserves it." Al gasped, but nodded. Ed died.

"Don't worry Chibi-san, you'll be back soon."

**A:N/ I tried to make that one longer then the others. I mean it is like three pages long...I think the next chapter will be the last one. I had to think of some way to bring back Al's body so I just decided to throw Hoenhiem in there. I haven't seen the whole series so I don't know if he dies in the end or not. Guess what They are bringing out a DS game for Full metal Alchemist...I don't know if it's actually true I just saw the cover picture for it on google image search, and as far as I know it hasn't been released here in Perth yet so I am waiting eagerly for it. Sorry Ed and Envy have gone to bed and I don't want to wake them so I guess I'll just say an extra big Bye-bye...**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**imhappinessinabottle**

**P.S. I don't own Ed, Envy or Harry Potter, or any of the other characters.**


	9. END

Envy walked with Ed's body lying limp in his arms. Al walked beside him clanking with every step. The younger Elric was silently crying over the loss of his brother. He didn't know what to think of the fact that Edward had told him to use Hoenhiem as a human sacrifice to bring back his body. But wasn't Ed's body supplying nutrients for his body? What would happen if it died? Al would have to speed up the process if he wanted to get his body back and fulfill his brothers dying wish.

"Envy I think we should hurry." The armor said looking down at the Homunculus.

"Huh, Oh right." Envy snapped out of whatever dream he was having and started running, trying not to jostle Ed's body too much. Al ran alongside him with unimaginable speed for a suit of armor. When they finally reached the manor of the Homunculi Envy walked inside. He tried to stay out of sight from the other Homunculi and ran to Hoenhiem's room.

"Hey DAD, I need your help." Envy cried kicking open the door. Al stepped inside to and stood to the side as Envy talked. "You need to bring back tin can's body and restore my Edo." Hoenhiem looked up at the last part of the statement and looked at the body in Envy's arms. "Please..." Envy said sarcastically.

Hoenhiem nodded and walked over to Al. "I will bring back your body, after that you are to leave and not come back. Envy will escort you out. I will go get Dante now and get her to perform the Alchemy on Edward." Al nodded and walked into another room with Hoenhiem. After a few minutes of waiting the father Elric had Dante in his room preparing Edward and he was giving up his body in exchange for Al's.

The human transmutation circle he had drawn glowed brightly and as his body was torn apart Al's reconstructed. The armor shattered and in its place stood a perfectly created human that looked exactly like Alphonse Elric, and that's who it was. Envy walked into the room and looked at the bloody mess that was his 'father' and then looked at Al.

"Come with me." The sin said walking out the door. Al complied and as he walked out he was thrown a pile of clothes. "They're Edward's old ones, but they should suffice even if they are bloody and torn." Envy said waiting for Al's reply. The boy nodded and put the clothes on. After putting on the clothes he followed Envy out of the manor. "Now as Hoenhiem said, leave and never come back. Infact forget about this whole thing, Oh and here." Envy threw Al Ed's pocket watch. Before Al could say anything Envy turned and walked away. The door to the manor slammed shut and Alphonse Elric saw nothing after that. The lack of food in his body was killing him. He walked as quickly as possible for a newly created body and stopped outside a bakery. He looked for Ed's money pouch. Luckily his brother had a few dollars in his pocket. Al walked into the bakery and picked up a bun. After paying for it and walking out all the events that had just happened impacted. His brother dying, his father dying, him still alive and last, but not least, the fact that he would never see Ed again. Before the bun hit the floor Al's knees dropped. He sat in the middle of the walkway crying. After about a minute of crying he stood up and walked toward the main building of the Military. He needed to see his superiors. He was going to tell Mustang that he was moving back to Resembool (Sp?) with Winry and he was going to live a peaceful life that him and his brother couldn't have.

-------------------Tinseltown where everything is grand-Tis all an illusion in lala land yeah.------------------------------

Envy waited as patiently as he could outside Dante's room. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Wrath. The little sin looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Why don't you come down and wait for Edward in the other room." Wrath said hopefully. Envy contemplated this and nodded. Wrath grinned wider and led him downstairs. After a whole 2 hours of waiting Dante entered the room.

"Homunculi, this is your new teammate, Pride." She stepped aside to reveal a small boy who resembled Edward in so many ways. His eyes were unfocussed and his wardrobe matched Envy's. He had red markings all over his body and he was smiling...

"PRIDE!" Yelled Envy overjoyed. He threw his arms around his brother and whispered into his ear. "We are going to have a good life together." Pride nodded smiling.

**A:N/ YAY I finally finished it. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, what do ya think? Anyway please review and tell me what I should do for the sequel. Over and out:**

**I'm Happiness In a Bottle.**


End file.
